My First and Last Kiss
by LinLinOrange
Summary: "My First and Last Kiss, just only for you my dear, Kagamine Rin.", "Don't leave me alone, Len! Please!" One Shot, mind to review? Read the warning inside!


**BerlianaDeceiver0607 present**

**MY ****FIRST and ****LAST KISS**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Summary : "My First and Last Kiss, just only for you my dear, Kagamine Rin", "Don't leave me alone, Len! Please!"**

**Starring : Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclimer : I do not own Vocaloid, Vocaloid cuma milik Yamaha Corporation**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Abal, gak nyambung, chara death, One-Shot, Typo dimana-mana  
**

**Enjoy and if you don't like this story,**

**Please press back button**

* * *

"Kau jahat Len...pergi meninggalkanku seperti itu...sudah 6 tahun.." ucap gadis berusia 24 tahun didalam kamarnya sambil menangis.

_**-FLASHBACK ON-**_

"Rin! Bangun Rin, ini sudah pagi," ucap lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_ _ponytail _agak kemerahan dibagian kanan kiri dekat telinganya yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian seragam sekolahnya, VocaMusic Academy.

"ngh.. 5 menit lagi Len.." ucapgadis yang mirip dengan lelaki itu—Len.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, kuratakan semua jerukmu dengan _road roller_,Rin," ancam Len.

"I-iya! Aku bangun! Aku bangun!" Rin langsung melompat dari ranjangnya dan membuat Len tertawa.

"Cepat sana mandi, aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu dan untukku juga." Len menyuruh adik-5-menitnya untuk segera bergegas.

"_Ha'i_" Rin langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Len keluar dari kamar Rin dan buru-buru sarapan dan meminum obatnya. Obat? Len mengidap penyakit kanker otak dan sudah stadium 4 awal. Rin tidak tahu sama sekali tentang penyakit Len. Len menolak masuk rumah sakit kalau penyakitnya tidak parah. Mereka berdua adalah anak kembar. Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Len tidak ingin membebani Rin, makanya, ia menyembunyikan penyakit ini dari teman-temannya. Hanya guru-guru saja yang tahu.

Len menyembunyikan obatnya didalam tas agar Rin tidak melihatnya. Len melihat Rin keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih berpenampilan urak-urakan. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan buruk Rin, tiap pagi malas sisiran. Len hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sini, Rin." Len memanggil Rin mendekat.

Rin berjalan mendekati Len dan berdiri didepannya. Len bangun dari kursinya dan merapikan rambut Rin. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai karena terlalu dekat, Rin bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Len dan menyebabkan wajah Rin memerah sempurna. Len menyisirkan rambut Rin, menjepitkan poninya, dan memasangkan pita putih besar yang mirip telinga kelinci itu. Pita putih itu adalah hadiah dari Len untuk Rin di ulang tahun mereka yang ke 15 tahun lalu.

"Sudah selesai, sekarang makan sarapanmu. Ah—"

Len memotong ucapannya sendiri dan memeluk Rin dengan gaya perempuan (maksudnya bukan dia kayak cewe, gaya meluknya, tangannya kayak perempuan). Rin kaget dengan perlakuan Len. Len memasukkan bekal Rin kedalam tasnya yang berwarna _orange_. Len melepas pelukkannya dan memasukkan sepotong _sandwich_ berisi daging asap dan keju kedalam mulut Rin.

"Cepat habiskan," ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Rin langsung menghabiskan makanannya dan tersenyum kembali kepada Len. Len ini sebenarnya menyukai—ralat—mencintai Rin. Rin 'pun begitu. Tapi, mereka berdua takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan mereka ini juga dilarang, _ince—twincest._

Len menggandeng Rin menuju sekolah, mereka berada dikelas yang sama, 2-7. Duduk semeja, dibarisan paling pojok belakang kiri. Rin yang jarang menyimak pelajaran berkebalikan dengan Len, cuma kadang-kadang Len suka mengalami sakit kepala dan mimisan dikelas. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Len sudah terkena kanker darah alias leukimia stadium 2 akhir.

"Ah, _ohayou minna_!" Len dan Rin memberi salam kepada teman-teman mereka yang sudah datang.

"_Ohayou mo, _Len, Rin," balas laki-laki bersurai _ocean-blue_ dan gadis bersurai _pink_ dengan kompaknya. Itu Megurine Luka dan Shion Kaito, 2 anak pinter, idola, dan kekasih paling ngetop satu sekolah.

"Pagi, Len,Rin!" Giliran Lenka, Rinto, Piko, dan Miki yang mengucapkannya.

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan masih menautkan tangan mereka. Len membawa Rin menuju bangku mereka. Len memutuskan untuk tidur dan Rin memilih mendengarkan lagu.

**-My First and Last Kiss-**

_"Stand up, greet to the teacher!" _ucap Akaito si ketua kelas dengan lantang.

_"Good morning, miss Meiko_," koor satu kelas.

Rin melihat Len yang masih tertidur. Rin berusaha membangunkan Len, namun nihil. Len tidak kunjung bangun. Rin menepuk-nepuk bahu Len sambil memanggil namanya.

"Len, bangun Len," ucap Rin pelan dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Len sebenarnya sedang dalam kondisi lemah, tapi dia memaksakan untuk sekolah agar tidak dicurigai teman-temannya. Rin mulai cemas dan mendekat ke arah Meiko.

"_S-sensei_, i-itu s-si Le—n"

Meiko berjalan mendekat ke meja Len dan Rin. Rin sudah merasakan aura gak enak. Meiko berhenti didepan samping kanan meja mereka. Meiko melihat Len dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, antara sedih dan berusaha tegar. Meiko menyentuh kening Len.

"Biarkan saja Kagamine-kun tidur. Kagane-_san_ tolong bawa Len ke UKS. Badannya panas," perintah Meiko kepada Rei Kagane, sohib sehidup sematinya Len dan sebenarnya hanya Rei yang tahu tentang penyakitnya dan perasaan Len kepada Rin.

"Baik, _sensei_," ucap Rei dan membopong Len menuju UKS.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran, buka buku kalian halaman 76."

**-My First and Last Kiss-**

Rin sama sekali tidak bisa konsen dengan pelajaran yang dijelaskan guru selama seharian ini. Setelah membaringkan Len, Rei langsung berlari masuk kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Rei berkata kepada Rin, bahwa Rei akan meminjamkan catatan untuk Len. Rin hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

**-My First and Last Kiss-**

Len bangun dari tidurnya dan disana sudah ada Rin yang menunggunya. Matanya masih buram-buram. Mata _aquamarine_-nya mencari-cari benda berwarna bulat yang biasa digantung di dinding, ya, jam. Akhirnya, Len melihat jam tersebut yang menunjukkan pukul 11.20.

'_jam istirahat ketiga_,' batin Len dan menatap Rin yang tidur.

"Rin, bangun Rin." Len berusaha membangunkan Rin.

"Nghh..." Rin membuka matanya dan mendapati Len sudah sadar.

"Len! Kau kenapa?! Gak apa-apa 'kan?!" Rin langsung bertanya dengan hebohnya.

"Aku gak apa-apa," jawab Len sambil tersenyum untuk menangkan orang yang sangat dia sayangi ini.

"Syukurlah." Rin menghela nafas lega.

"Setelah ini pelajaran siapa?"

"Kiyo_-sensei_."

"Ayo kekelas," ucap Len dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Rin.

"Kebalik kali, Len. Seharusnya aku yang bantu kamu jalan," jawab Rin sambil pura-pura cemberut. Namun, akhirnya Rin menerima uluran tangan Len dan bersama-sama menuju kelas.

**-Skip pulang sekolah-**

"_Stand up, greet to the teacher!" _

"_Good Afternoon and Thank You, __mr. Kiyoteru__,_" koor murid-murid 2-7.

Semua anak murid kelas itu langsung berlarian keluar. Tapi, tidak untuk Len dan Rin. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan santai menuju rumah sederhana mereka.

**Cklek!**

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Len dan Rin langsung masuk kedalam. Len melangkah menuju kamarnya dan mengganti baju. Rin juga melangkah menuju kamarnya, berganti baju, dan kedapur untuk memasak makan siang. Len? Dia tidak langsung keluar. Dia masih didalam kamarnya dan meminum obatnya diam-diam. Setelah itu, Len langsung keluar agar tidak dicurigai.

"Len, ayo makan. Aku sudah buatkan makan siang," panggil Rin.

"_Yes, ma'am_," sahut Len dan langsung duduk dimeja makan.

_"Ittadakimasu!_" ucap mereka bersamaan dan memakan makanan mereka.

Lalu semuanya larut dalam keheningan. Masing-masing sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, sampai...

**Tes..tes..tes..**

Len langsung sigap menutupi hidungnya. Ya, hidung Len mengeluarkan darah alias mimisan. Rin melihat Len dan segera berhenti makan. Rin menghampiri Len dengan khawatir.

"L-len! K-kamu kenapa?!"

"G-gak apa-apa...cuma kayaknya kecapean aja," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

Rin langsung mengambil _tissue_ dan membersihkan hidung Len yang ternodai oleh darah. Len hanya tersenyum lemah. Wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya memucat. Rin menyuruh Len untuk kerumah sakit. Namun, Len menolak. Len bilang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan ingin sekolah seperti biasanya. Terpaksa, Rin mengiyakan Len.

**-My First and Last Kiss-**

Setelah kejadian itu, tubuh dan stamina Len mengendur drastis. Dia sering pingsan disekolah, sering mimisan, sering sakit kepala, telinga suka berdengung, dan kadang-kadang suka teledor. Terpeleset, terjatuh, dan lain sebagainya. Guru-guru hanya bisa pasrah, bingung mau melakukan apa dan hanya bisa memohon pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Berita mengenai penyakit Len saja sudah mulai tersebar diseluruh penjuru sekolah semenjak Len sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi akibat kelumpuhan yang dia alami dari penyakit kanker darahnya dan otaknya yang mulai sulit bekerja. Sekarang, Len hanya bisa terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Banyak infus dan peralatan rumah sakit yang menggantung dan menempel ditubuhnya. Rin dan Rei masih setia menemani Len. Bahkan teman-teman dari kelas lain ikut menjenguk Len.

Rei meminta maaf kepada Rin, karena, Rei tidak pernah bilang tentang penyakit Len. Tapi, Len menyuruh Rei agar tidak memberitahukan perasaannya ke Rin. Dan Rei hanya menyetujuinya saja. Len sudah 4 bulan dirawat dirumah sakit. Setiap hari, Rin datang menjenguk Len dan menjelaskan pelajaran-pelajaran yang tadi diajarkan disekolah.

**-My First and Last Kiss-**

Banyak teman-teman Len, memberikan Len bunga. Len sangat suka dengan bunga. Bahkan, dia tau segala macam bahasa bunga. Dia memang penggila pelajaran IPA, khususnya Biologi. Len juga bercita-cita menjadi seorang peneliti flora dan fauna. Namun, sayang, cita-citanya mungkin tidak akan tercapai, akibat hambatan oleh penyakitnya ini.

"Len.."

"Hm..?"

"Ini untukmu," ucap Rin sambil memberikan bunga _Hyacinth_ berwarna ungu yang artinya 'Maaf, maafkan aku'.

"Eh? kenapa meminta maaf? Rin kan gak salah apa-apa.."

**Deg...deg...deg...**

Detak jantung Len mulai melambat. Len sudah di kemoterapi, namun tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Len sangat berterima kasih kepada Rei. Karena, Rei lah yang membiayai pengobatan Len secara diam-diam. Rei sendiri adalah anak dari orang terkaya se-Jepang.

Rin lalu memberikan bunga _Lilac_ dan _Red Rose_ yang berarti 'Cinta Pertama' dan 'Aku mencintaimu'.

"Aku..juga..mencintaimu, Rin," ucap Len.

Rin tersenyum penuh kebahagian, namun tidak lama.

"Rei."

"Iya, Len?"

"Aku...titip Rin..ya.."

"Len kau jangan bilang begitu lah! Kamu pasti sembuh aku yakin!" Rei menyakinkan Len.

"Semoga, Rei.. Ah, Rei bisa keluar sebentar?"

"Tentu, Len." Rei langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan Rin dan Len.

Len tersenyum hangat dan menggenggam tangan Rin dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut hebat. Rin membalas genggaman tangan Len yang pucat. Len memberikan bunga _Mistletoe _yang artinya 'Cium aku' dan mendekatkan wajah Rin kewajahnya. Rin reflek menutup matanya dan menunjukkan bunga _Carnation Solid_ yang artinya 'iya'.

Len mencium bibir Rin dengan lembut selama beberapa detik. Rin bisa merasakan nafas Len di dekat pipinya. Setelah 4-5 detik, Len melepaskan ciuman itu dan tersenyum. Rin membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Itu _first kiss_ku lhoo.." kata Rin.

"Aku juga, hahaha.."

"_My First and Last Kiss, just only for you my dear, _Kagamine Rin..." ucap Len sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya perlahan. Alat pendeteksi jantung (lupa namanya apa) mulai menunjukan satu garis lurus.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Rin... Aku mencintaimu, selamanya.." kata-kata itu yang Rin dengan untuk terakhir kali dari bibir Len. Rin kaget dan langsung berlari keluar dan mencari dokter.

Dokter dan para suster masuk dan mencoba menyelamatkan Len. Rei langsung memeluk Rin dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tak lama kemudian dokter dan para suster keluar.

"Maaf, saudara Kagamine sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Kami sudah melakukan semampu kami.. sekali lagi kami mohon maaf. Kalian sudah boleh masuk keruangan pasien. Saya permisi," ucap dokter dan pergi.

Rin langsung berlari masuk dan diikuti oleh Rei. Rin langsung memeluk jenazah Len dan mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara menggoyangkan tubuhnya, memanggil namanya berulang kali. Namun, sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Rei langsung menenangkan Rin.

_"Don't leave me alone, Len! Please!"_

**-My First and Last Kiss-**

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Rin diantar pulang oleh Rei. Rei menawarkan agar Rin tinggal dirumahnya untuk sementara. Tapi, Rin menolak. Rin menangis 3 hari tanpa henti. Rin berjalan kekamar Len dan melihat kamar Len. Cowo yang selalu rapi. Kamarnya tidak pernah berantakan dan sangat berkebalikan dengan Rin. Len yang selalu membuatkan sarapan untuk Rin. Berjalan kesekolah bersama, duduk bersebelahan, istirahat bersama.

Len juga selalu menenangkan Rin jika hujan tiba. Rin sangat takut dengan petir. Biasanya, Len lah yang menenangkan Rin. Namun, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Rin mendekat ke laci belajar Len dan menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna oranye. Rin langsung membuka amplop yang tertera untuk dirinya dan membacanya. Rin sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya lagi.

_**To : my lovely, Rinny Orenji XD**_

_**Hai, Rin sayang.. kalau kamu baca surat ini, aku pasti udah gak ada disampingmu lagi. Melainkan dilubuk hatimu yang paling dalam. Rin, taukah kamu bahwa aku sering memperhatikanmu? Aku mencintaimu, Rin. Aku tahu hubungan kita ini terlarang. Namun, aku sudah tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini kepadamu..**_

_**Kamu pasti akan bahagia dengan sosok pengganti diriku.. Kemudian suatu harapan muncul ditengah penderitaan melawan penyakitku.. harapan yang pasti akan membawamu kehidupan yang lebih baik.. aku mengorbankan diriku untukmu.. mungkin saat harapan itu muncul, aku 'kan terlahir kembali didunia ini.. sungguh sangat menyenangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi dan kita bisa menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya..**_

_**Maaf aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu..  
Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu..  
Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu..  
Tidak bisa bermain lagi, jalan kesekolah bersama-sama..**_

_**Tapi..**_

_**Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku apa itu cinta..  
Mengajarkan aku apa itu kasih sayang..  
Mengajarkan aku apa itu pengorbanan...  
Mengajarkanku cara mencintai..**_

_**Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Rin.. Gadis yang selalu mendampingi hidupku dikala aku susah dan senang. **_

_**Dan jangan kau coba-coba untuk menyusulku! Aku tidak akan menyapamu lagi seperti saat kau meratakan pisangku dengan road rollermu itu! Hahaha!**_

_**Sayonara, Rin! Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi! Aku mencintaimu! ^^**_

_**From : Lenny Banana O^**_

_**-FLASHBACK OFF-**_

**-My First and Last Kiss-**

Sekarang gadis manis berusia 24 tahun, sedang berdiri didepan sebuah nisan ber_tag_ 'Kagamine Len'. Gadis manis _honeyblonde_ itu membawa beberapa kuntum bunga _Camellia Pink _dan _Camellia Red_ yang diikat terpisah. Kedua bunga itu berarti 'Aku merindukanmu' dan 'Kamu selalu ada dihatiku' dan menaruh bunga itu dimakam tersebut.

"Hey, Len," panggil gadis itu.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Sekarang, aku sudah mewujudkan cita-citamu. Menjadi seorang peneliti flora dan fauna," ucap gadis itu lagi.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Len? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau bahagia berada disurga? Tenang saja Len. Aku akan menyusulmu, kalau waktuku sudah tiba nanti. Aku sekarang sudah menikah dengan Rei. Kami memiliki anak yang lucu seperti dirimu. Namanya kuambil dari namamu, Kagane Len. Ah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, okay? _Jaa.. sayonara Len_." Gadis itu melangkah pergi.

'_Rin..'_

"Eh?"

'_Hei, Rin.. terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungiku dan jangan pernah menangisi aku.. aku bahagia kok!'_

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Rin' itu langsung celingak-celinguk mencari siapa yang berbicara. Dia lalu melihat seseorang yang samar-samar sedang berdiri disamping makam Len.

"Sama-sama, Len.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.."

Rei, suami Rin, tahu bahwa Rin masih mencintai Len. Tapi bukan berarti Rin tidak mencintai Rei. Rin mencintai Rei, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, Rin sangat mencintai Len. Rin juga yang mengusulkan nama anak mereka agar sama dengan nama Len.

**-My First and Last Kiss OWARI-**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
